Nothing Special
by I Will Make You Rebel
Summary: Yeah, I'm not jealous. I'm just stating facts. I looked up at the ceiling and sighed again. Maybe I will go to Beck's later but right now, I needed sleep. Sleep now and release later. I closed my eyes and thought: this isn't the first time sleeping on Tori's bed, but this is definitely the first time sleeping on Tori's bed without Tori. Jori Challenge by screwyoureality
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I decided to do my own challenge. :P HAHA! It's my first attempt on a Jori fic. Please tell me what you think about this. LOL. Btw, if you want to do the same challenge as I'm doing, just go to my profile or PM me, I'll give you the details. **

**Disclaimer: **_**Oh, how I wish I'm Dan's daughter. **_**I own nothing, seriously, is that not obvious? Though, the cover picture is mine! I did it for like 5 minutes in photshop. Do you want me to do your cover picture for your story? I can gladly do that! Just PM me!**

**Nothing Special**

**| Jade | **

"Tori, oh…" I moaned as her hands slide underneath my shirt slowly, teasingly. Tori were attacking my neck with her talented tongue and teeth. We were in her room, as usual, doing god-knows-what. I captured her head and leaned over, roughly kissing her with all the energy I saved for this moment. We had been having this "affair" for 3 months now, having sex behind everyone's back and our stupid friends, plus Beck who, by the way, was my boyfriend, still didn't have a clue on what Tori and I are doing almost every night. Pathetic, I know.

Tori briefly broke the kiss for air and grinned at me, before diving back in to meet my lips in another rough "tongue-fight". I was wining, as usual. I could feel her groan when my hands found her round breasts. I started to play with it through the fabric of her clothes. Her hands found the hem of my shirt and as she started to remove it, I heard a phone ring. She broke the kiss.

I groaned almost threating and watched her smirk. "Ignore it," I said while pulling her for another heated kiss. The phone kept ringing and she pulled away again. I rolled my eyes earning a chuckle from her. She kissed my nose before reaching over to grab her phone from her nightstand.

"It's Andre," she beamed. I rolled my eyes again. I'd swear to god, Andre had a crush on Tori. Lately, he had been calling, interrupting my moment with Tori. Yes, it was irritating but recently, when Tori kept answering his calls, she was always beaming and _giggling. _And, god, yes it was annoying.

I stared at her as she twirls her hair while talking to Andre. She had this smile plastered on her face. Don't get me wrong, she has a beautiful smile but this one, the smile made of Andre, was just plain infuriating.

"Ok, I'll be there in 20 minutes," Tori said to Andre as she hung-up. She looked at me, biting her bottom lip. I know that look.

"You're leaving?" I growled, crossing my arms and leaned back so that my back was touching the headboard as I glared at her from my lap.

"Aww, don't be grumpy, Jade," she said leaning in to give me a peck on the lips. "We still have 15 minutes." She kissed me and my lips moved against her in a perfect tango. I broke the kissed, though. This action earned a confused look from her. My hands slowly played with her hair, twirling it like she did a while ago. I sighed, "Why are you going to Andre's anyway?"

She grinned. "He is writing a new song for music class. He asked me to record it with him."

I rolled my eyes yet again. Andre's excuses, yeah right. "Fine, go. Don't let your prince charming wait for you."

She blushed and she playfully slapped me on my arm. I glared at her. "What? We're not going to finish this?" She asked me.

"It's okay. We don't want to keep Andre waiting. Just go." I said. She looked at me for a moment, making sure if I won't change my mind.

"You sure, Jade?" She asked again. I groaned, frustrated. "Yes, go. I'll just go to Beck or something." When I mentioned Beck, there was this look on her face… hurt maybe?

"Yeah, well…" She stood-up from my lap and I immediately miss her body against me. "Alright," she said as she walked towards her closet and got dressed.

After she got dressed, she kissed me on the cheek, said "See you tomorrow", and then left.

"Yeah, see you later," I mumbled in no one in particular when I was left alone in her room. I sighed and lay on her bed. She was stupid, pathetic, even, because she chose to spend the rest of the night with Andre instead of me. Yeah, I'm _not _jealous. I'm just stating facts. I looked up at the ceiling and sighed again. Maybe I will go to Beck's later but right now, I needed sleep. Sleep now and release later.

I closed my eyes and thought _this isn't the first time sleeping on Tori's bed, but this is definitely the first time sleeping on Tori's bed without Tori._

… … … …

**A/N: Sighs. Chapter 1 is finish. Like it, love it, hate it? Come on, give me a review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Late update, I know and I'm so sorry. School is really hard. Unfortunately, it's not summer here in our country. /3 Anyway, thank you for those who enjoyed the last chapter and for those who reviewed. And also for those who alerted and favorite this story and me, as an author! **

**Ok here's chapter 2 now! Enjoy! R&R, loves. **

**WARNING: Tandre here.**

**Disclaimer: Victorious not mine. The song Payphone not mine also. **

… … … …

**Nothing Special**

**| Tori | **

"_If happy ever after did exist_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairytales are full of chiz_

_One more stupid love song I'll be sick_

_Now I'm at a payphone..." _

My voice and Andre's harmonized until the last note from the piano was played. It was late and we were just finishing recording. Andre wrote an amazing song with an awesome music! Who knew Andre could make a brilliant song about payphone? _I_ knew that. He could make serious music about anything. He was a great musician and all his songs are absolutely great!

"How was it?" Andre grinned at me while he typed on his laptop, e-mailing the music we just recorded to his teacher.

I smiled back. "It was really great Andre, and thank god we are finish! Payphone, who knew you can make serious music about payphone?" I chuckled.

He bit his lip. "Yeah well…"

"It's getting late..." He cut me off.

"Late? It's only 10 o'clock, Tor." He looked at me as if I was silly and chuckled. Then his face changed from the playful one to a sad one, "But if you want to go home now… Do you have plans tonight?"

_Jade. _No wait, she was going to Beck's because I didn't finish her… "No, I don't have."

Andre smiled at me shyly; I loved that smile of his. It was making my heart flutter. He used that smile when he was asking his past girlfriends out. I know since I'm his best friend… Wait, _oh my god,_ was he going to ask me out? "You want to have dinner tonight? We didn't have a proper diner yet. Now, I mean. Nozu? You and me?" he asked while not looking at me. He was looking down, and I could tell he was really nervous. He_ likes _me. Jade was right. This was too good to be true. The boy I like, my best friend, this great musician in front of me, was asking me, Tori Vega, out on a date!

I can feel my grin grew bigger and I can't help but tease, "Are you asking me out on a date, Andre?"

Andre looked at me abruptly, "No, no" He gulped nervously, searching for confidence and I smiled at this. It was cute. "I mean, yes." He nodded his head more firmly now. "Yes, a date. Tori, you see… I, I really like you. I mean, I like you before, but only as a best friend. I like you, like you now. I… I…"

I chuckled. Andre didn't know what to say next, he was finding right words to ask me out. He was nervous I could tell because he was rambling words, trying to form correct sentences. "Andre…"

"It's just that, you see. I really like you, Tori. And, I… I… want you… to be… you know…"

"I know what?" I smirked and he groaned, hands rubbing his forehead and he was looking at me, pleadingly.

"Oh, you know what I mean, Tor," he pouted. I can't help but laughed at his cuteness. So I did the next thing that came to my mind, I kissed him. My hands were wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer as I kissed his cute, pouted lips. His lips were rough and dry, unlike _Jade's_ which are soft… and cherry flavored… Wait a minute, I'm kissing Andre! Why the hell am I comparing his lips with a girl? Of course it'll be different, that was a given.

Andre's reaction at my boldness was shock, but after a few seconds, he relaxed and wrapped his arms around my waist. I can feel all his nervousness washed out from the kiss and I can feel myself smile when he was hitching my shirt a little higher, testing the waters. _Jade _was not like this, she was bold. No testing the waters with her. She was always the one in control when we had our first time and I _like _it. It was a challenge, boldness and no shyness. Games, games, games. The excitement, it was always with _Jade. _You can't predict anything with that girl. Nothing like this.

I pulled away from the kiss. This seemed wrong, it felt wrong, but this is what I wanted for weeks now. Andre was asking me out! I started to like him when he was singing with me at Nozu at his ex-girlfriend's birthday, Hope. I can't help but fall for him when he did the right thing at that time. Sure I was disappointed when he admitted that he only dated the girl because of her father. He used Hope, but when he did the right thing, when he felt guilty about what he did… I seem to be attracted to him. I started seeing him more than my best friend. Andre was also one of the reasons why I didn't kiss Beck at the time of the Platinum Music Awards. I already liked Andre that time and yeah, also because of _Jade. _

Andre looked at me curiously and asked, "you pulled back. Is something wrong? Did I do…"

I shushed him, giving him a peck and smiled brightly. It felt wrong and I don't know why, but this was what I want. "Yes," I said, grinning as I watched his expression changed from curiousness to 'what-do-you-mean' look to complete surprise and finally a lot of relief and happiness.

"Yes, you would be my girlfriend, yes, right?" He asked, assuring. I nodded and lean in to capture his lips, again.

We kissed, hands roamed, clothes thrown, and the next thing I know, I was screaming Andre's name, on his bed as I orgasm. It felt so wrong and I don't know why, but this was what I want for so long now. I'm doing the right thing… am I?

_**Relationship Status: In a relationship with Andre Harris.**_

… … … …

**A/N: I think it sucks… Wait, is it good? Bad? Don't worry more Jori next chapter, ok? R&R! I will also have a flashback (maybe) on the next chapter. Y'know, how Tori and Jade started to have an affair on all. Blah. =))) ok R&R. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo, people! I'm back Sorry for the very long wait! Your reviews for the last chapter made me seriously happy! Especially those people who complained about Andre and Tori. Don't worry guys, Tandre and Bade will seriously be a big part in the story but I can assure you, this story is Jori all the way! You just need to continue reading to know why Tandre and Bade is a big element in the plot, ok? **

**This is a chapter explaining how confuse Tori is and a preview on how she and Jade started the affair. Hopefully this answer your questions guys. But please, if there is something you don't understand in this story or any suggestions you want to make or things you want to see happen, you can review it to me or pm me. **

**WARNING: There will be Tandre in this chapter but Jori towards the end. Also, Andre will be very OC here! I'm planning to make him the antagonist so that I won't need to make a new character. **

… … … …

**Nothing Special**

**| Tori |**

It was one in the morning when Andre drove me home. Until now, I still can't believe that Andre's my boyfriend now. Boyfriend, no space! It was so surreal, so unbelievable! And I already had sex with him. On the day that he asked me out, I already gave in. My god, what did I do? But, he is my best friend right? So it's supposed to happen fast. We don't need to undergo the getting-to-know-each-other phase anymore. I like him, he likes me. He asked me out, I said yes. We had sex. He is my best friend so our relationship is bound to happened fast… right? I trust him; I didn't regret anything we did. Actually, I kind a liked it _even if I was somehow comparing him to Jade._

_Jade… _What would Jade say about all this?

I sighed and continued looking at the window as Andre pulled at my driveway. The house was dark, no lights were turned on. Oh yeah, mom and dad are not home, as always and maybe Trina's still out from her date, _as usual. _I guess, I'm home alone again, _as usual_.

"No one's home?" Andre asked from the driver's seat and I looked at him with a small smile.

"As usual," I shrugged. "Mom and Dad are gone for a week again and Trina… I don't know about her."

Andre nodded his head and grinned with his famous boyish grin. "I had fun tonight, Tori."

"I had fun too, Andre," I smiled. _Even though you almost kicked me out of the house after we just had sex…_ Oh well.

As if reading my mind, he frowned. "Look, Tori, I'm sorry you need to go home after we… we did it." He gulped and looked away from my eyes as if his unsure of what to say. Then he looked at me again, his eyes full of spark… maybe happy spark from the activity we did earlier? "But my grandma, she'll freak out if she sees you with me on my bed, naked in the morning. I know you wouldn't want that, right?" He chuckled.

I shook my head, "Of course not." I looked out the car window again to look at my empty house. "I'll go now, Andre."

"Wait, Tor," he grabbed my arm and gave me a kiss. "I just want you to know how happy I truly am that you said yes." He grinned and I smiled too. "I'm happy too, Andre. I'm happy too."

_I am happy._

… … … …

I have been having my affair with Jade for 3 months now. For 3 months, we had been secretly seeing each other behind our friends' back, plus Beck, who is still Jade's boyfriend. This was the reason why I'm actually _afraid_ of what she'll think when I told her that I'm dating Andre. Should I have asked her first before saying yes_? Wait, Tori. Why do you care of what she thinks_? I'm not committed to her. I don't need her opinion of who I date. She is nothing more than my fuck buddy… But why do I fucking feel like I'm cheating on her.

_Fucking_, I chuckled as I thought of it. Jade and I became close because we _fuck. _A funny way to start a friendship, yes but it was very effective. Who knew Tori Vega likes to fuck girls, or maybe just the pale beauty. It is funny, right? It came out as a surprise to me too at first, but when Jade and I started doing it constantly, I got the hang of it. Don't get me wrong, at first I felt guilty of what we are doing behind Beck's back but Jade always assures me that: _"We are just two friends having a lot of fun. No need to be guilty, Vega. Beck's my boyfriend and he won't mind that I'm _hanging-out _with a friend. It like you hanging-out with Cat by watching cheesy movies and doing sleep over stuff, only the difference is, we are not watching stupid movies and doing child activities. We are having sex, that's how we spend our time together, that's how we hang-out. Get it now, Vega?"_

Those exact words got me thinking too. We are indeed just hanging-out. We are having sex for fun, we are not making love. There are no feelings in it, it's just merely an activity we both love doing. That's Jade's logic and I agree with her. _So I won't cheat on Andre then, even if I continue this 'affair' with Jade? _I have a boyfriend now… do I still want to continue what we were doing?

I shook my head to erase those thoughts in my head. I'm really tired, so many things happened today and it happened so fast I didn't have time to breathe. I need to rest. I slowly opened my bedroom door and was surprised to see a figure sleeping in my bed. I quickly opened my lights and sighed in relief when I recognized Jade. I thought she was going to Beck's because she needs to let out her sexual frustrations? I smiled at the thought she didn't go to Beck's tonight. Did she wait for me? I frowned, I hope not or else tomorrow I'll be in serious trouble. I slowly walked towards my closet so that I won't wake her up and grabbed an extra-large shirt for me to sleep in. I entered the bathroom and brushed my teeth, cleaned my face, combed my hair and changed into the shirt. I dumped my top and pants on the hamper and looked at my reflection. I looked wasted. My eyes are red from tiredness meaning I really need some sleep. Thank god, I don't have to wake-up early and I could rest.

I exited the bathroom and approached the sleeping figure on my bed. Jade is such an angle when she sleeps. She's so beautiful and so peaceful. But she's still wearing her pants. Jade hates sleeping with her pants on. I giggled; maybe she's waiting for me to take it off for her? No, she just forgot.

I sat slowly on the edge of the bed and unbuttoned her pants. I slowly unzipped it and grabbed the edge, pulling it down slowly. She stirred but didn't wake-up and I smiled. Jade is such a heavy sleeper. When I got rid of her pants, I neatly folded it and placed it on the bedside table beside her phone. I walked around her bed and lay down beside her slowly. I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and smiled. She is so beautiful. I sighed and watched her sleep some more before I feel my eyelids getting heavy. I kissed her forehead and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to me. I smiled when she snuggled closer and I kissed the top of her head again.

Tomorrow, I'll face all the challenges that will be thrown at me. Tomorrow, I'll tell Jade about my relationship with Andre. And I need to brace myself if she will tell me that she wants to end this affair with me. But I don't think I can't end it with her, and I don't think I can end my relationship with Andre too. Besides, Jade's with Beck, I don't complain about their relationship. Maybe, she won't mind me being with Andre…

I sighed, I better sleep now. I'm so confused and I'll find the answers in my questions tomorrow.

… … … …

**A/N: Review please? I need you opinions Don't worry, chapter 3 will all be Jori! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I apologize for the very, very ,very long wait. I just remembered that I have not updated this. I'm sorry.**

… … … …

**Nothing Special**

**| Jade |**

_Buzz… Buzz… Buzz…_

I woke-up in the sound my phone vibrating. Groaning, I carefully reach for it without waking-up Tori beside me. _Huh, she came home last night and didn't wake me up. _My phone kept ringing in my hand, and I glanced at the caller I.D. _Beck_, I groaned again. What does he want this time?

"What do you want?"

"Hey," Beck nonchalantly greeted me, "I miss you."

Rolling my eyes, I answered, "Um… I know you do. Look Beck, I just woke-up and I still doesn't have my morning coffee. So tell me what you want and make it fast."

I heard Beck sigh on the other line. Clearly, he was trying to be patient with my attitude. _Well, I'm sorry. Psh. I'm not in the mood to talk. _"Are you busy later? I want to hang-out with my girlfriend, yknow. I really do miss you, Jade."

I can hear sincerity in his voice and I can't help but feel guilty. Looking at Tori's sleeping figure beside me, I can't help but ask myself, _am I neglecting my boyfriend? _I know I am not a great girlfriend and I also know that Beck doesn't deserve to be treated like this but I can't just end it with Tori. No. I can't end whatever this we have. It's so great, I can't end it. And I was the one who started it and I don't end what I started. No. _God, I'm such bad person._ "Okay, Beck. Um… I'm free at lunch," I answered.

"Okay, where do you want to go? Nozu?" I can probably here the smile in his voice, and sadly it's actually making me sick. "Yeah, Nozu. Don't pick me up. Let's just meet there."

Sounding confused as I expected, he asked "Are you sure? I can pick you up…"

"No," I answered abruptly. "Just… we'll meet there at 12. Okay, Beck?"

Sighing again, he said, "Alright. I love you."

"You too," I answered before hanging-up and running my hand on my tangled hair. _Jade, what did you do with your fucking life._ Lying down, I felt Tori cuddle closer to me. This action made me smile, genuinely. Looking at her beautiful sleeping face, I can't help but lift my hand and lightly trace her face with my fingers. _She really is beautiful._ My fingers trailed down her closed eyes, her nose, her cheeks, and lastly her lips, _her oh so seductive, soft, pink lips. _I gave her lips a peck before placing my hand on her waist. I shouldn't be thinking about Tori like this at all. Hell, I shouldn't be here on her bed at all! I have a boyfriend, I have Beck. But this is what I wanted to happen. I made Tori agree with this bullshit we call 'friendship'. This is one of my ideas anyway. It was me who started all this crap because I want a part of _her_, just one night with _her._ But that one night became three fucking months. And I want more.

I looked at the alarm clock on the bed side table and saw my pants neatly folded. I smirked knowing that Tori were the one who removed it from me last night. I did not mind, really. I did not plan on sleeping here anyway. And it would have been uncomfortable sleeping with my pants on. How I managed to sleep with it in the first place was beyond me. Glancing at the clock again, I realized that it was already 9:46 am. Thank god Vega's parents are not yet home. You see, usually, when it's a school day, Vega and I will play our game after school. I will sneak in her room through her window and we will 'hang-out'. Then I will sleep here with her for a while before waking up and going home. That's the usual when her parents are home. But if it's a Friday, and her parents are not home, I sleep here for the whole night. And usually, I eat Vega for breakfast. No kidding.

Speaking of Vega, I glanced at the sleeping princess beside me. She was starting to wake-up. I smiled as I was excited to see her chocolate brown eyes (and I can't wait to have my breakfast right now. I'm still did not get my release from last night.) I frowned at the thought of last night. Tori was with Andre the whole evening. I bet she didn't go home straight after their recording. _What are you up to, Vega? _

"Hmm," was the sound I heard when Tori began to wake-up. I smiled at her and caressed her cheek. I felt her slightly smile, still with eyes closed. I continued to look at her as I caressed her cheek. She opened one eye to look at me, and she closed it immediately as her lips formed into a pout. I chuckled and kissed her lips. I felt her sigh and kissed me back. I started to move so I was on top of her and pinned her hands above her head. She seemed too engrossed with our kiss to even mind that I was now on top of her.

Pulling away, I gave her my famous smirk and said, "Hi."

Tori giggled and gave me a peck on the nose, "Good morning to you too, Jade." And with that I kissed her again until she is fully awake. I tried to move my lips to suck at her sensitive spot just below her right ear. But then, I felt her move, trying to release herself from my grasp. "Jade," she said and I stopped kissing her. I looked down at her with me eyebrow raised. She seemed not fine with this. _Huh, that's new…_

"Jade, I… I have to… I have to tell you something," Tori began to talk nervously and I gave her a hard look. I have a feeling that whatever she wants to say is not good.

"Then tell it to me fast, Vega," I said with the usual sharpness of my voice.

"But um… don't you think that it's more proper to tell you while I'm not pinned on the bed?"

I chuckled yet again. "No, I like our position right now." I released her pinned hands but I did not remove myself from on top of her. "Tell me now. I don't like my time wasted."

Vega sighed and placed her hands on my back. She rubbed it like how I wanted. This action of her always makes me calm and it is surely effective. "You see, Jade. Andre.. Andre kind a asked me out last night."

I let that sink in. Andre did what?! He fucking asked her out? "And you said yes didn't you?" I asked her, the tone of my voice maddening. Andre Harris just asked Tori out. And now, and now they're….

"Yes. We are in a relationship now."

_Shit. Shit. SHIT! _I got up abruptly, leaving her shocked on her bed. She must be fucking crazy to say yes to Andre when we have _this _going on. _Fuck that bitch. _She's mine. SHE IS FUCKING MINE AND NOW WHAT?! I have to share her with Andre now? That stealer.

Tori sat on her bed and looked at me while I grabbed my pants and wear it. "Jade, you know I liked Andre for _so long_ now. And he asked me out. He likes me, I like him. You have to understand –"

"Understand fucking what, Vega? Understand that _I _need to share you, now?" _It's Andre for fucking Christ. How the hell would I compete with him?_ I can't see Tori with him… Honestly, I can't see Tori with anybody else.

Then Tori got up. Anger could be seen in her eyes. "I was never yours to share, West!"

That hit me like a bus running with a speed of a lightning. She was never mine. It was true. I don't have claim on her. She was never mine in the first place. She walked towards me and held me against the door. _God, this chick is so hot when she's mad. _"What do you think of me right now? A toy that you could just fuck and when someone steals me away, you have to go all crazy about it? Andre did not steal me away from you."

"I did not say he _stole _you from me," I sneered at her, trying to free myself from her grip.

"Well, that's what you are implying, Jade. And I don't like it. We had this affair while you're with Beck. Do you see me complaining about it?" Good point she had there. But still, she should've asked me first… Then her voice softened as well as her grip on my shoulders. "Jade, please don't be selfish. I'm sharing _you _with Beck and I don't give a shit about it. Andre asked me out and I said yes because I like him. You know that."

I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment. I am being a little selfish. I can see where this is going, and as much as I hate the idea of Andre with Tori, I need to agree with this. We are _only _friends after all. We don't have commitment. And even though I give out my reasons, she was never mine in the first place. And yeah… Beck.

"We could still do this," Tori started. I could see that she's nervous. Probably, she's afraid of ending this thing with me. Good. She should be afraid.

I smirked and placed my hands on her hips. I then roughly pulled her against me and roughly kissed her. _That should leave a bruised. _Earning a low moan from her, I smirked and pulled away. "Just make sure he will not ruin our schedule, Vega. Or I'll kill him."

And with that I left her dumbfound in her room, probably wondering why I changed my mind so fast. _Well, I can't have Andre ruining my special friendship with Vega._

… … … …

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This serves as the comeback of my story. I'm again apologizing for the long wait. **

**You tell me if I still have readers and if you want me to continue writing this story. **

**Btw, I'm actually looking for a co-writer for this. (It would help if you can write good bed scenes because I don't think I'm good at writing it.) So if you are interested, PM me. Thank you.**

**R&R. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Guess who's back! Hehe. Thought I won't continue this, huh?**

**WARNING: If you are a Bade shipper, don't read this chapter. You'll just end up giving me shitty reviews. I don't like that. **

**And I didn't proof-read this so please forgive my errors and type-o. :( **

* * *

**Nothing Special**

**| Jade |**

11:47 AM and I'm here in my car at Nozu's parking lot. Beck and I are about to meet here because he said he misses me. And it's making me fucking sick. It shouldn't be though. He's my boyfriend after all. It is probably me being guilty but I won't let people know that. Jade West is never guilty.

Tori… Tori and I are right for each other. Yeah, she – she makes me smile by just looking at her brown eyes. She makes me laugh and genuinely smile; something Beck is having a hard time doing. She, she's the best thing that happened to me. _Fuck, did I really just think that… _Her kisses, her soft, sensual kisses are the only thing that can drive me insane and dive for more. Tori Vega made me crave for something I don't really need before. I can live without Beck's kisses; those are the things I realized lately. But with Tori's… they're just _different. Good different. _I can't live without them.

Why am I just now realizing all of this? Why just now? Is it because Andre asked Tori out that I realized that I don't want to share her with anyone else? Probably, that's an eye opener for me. But Tori's right. She didn't mind me with Beck. Hell, I might be the one to be blame for that. I made her think that it's all a _friend's activity. _But… it means so much more to me now. Yes, I am admitting that. Tori means so much more to me now. And I was so unfair to drag her into this. She didn't mind me being with Beck. _Should I mind her being with Andre? _

Yes.

Why the hell am I thinking about this shit? I need to make up my mind fast. It's already 12:05. I'm fucking five minutes late already. I need to think fast.

Will Tori Vega be worth it?

Shit.

… … … …

"Hey," Beck greeted me as I enter the door. He leaned in for a kiss but I moved my face away so he actually kissed my cheek. "Uh…"

"Yeah, hi," I said clearly not too excited to see him. He led me to a nearby table and calls for the waiter. My eyes wondered around. Nozu is a special place for me. It's where I first sang with Tori. This is the place where I realized just how pretty she really is.

"So…" Beck breaks my thoughts. I know he already ordered my usual. This is why I hate having dates with him in a typical place where he can order my 'usual'. Beck never asks what I want. He just assumes because he thinks that he knows me so well. Which is stupid. Really stupid. If I was with Tori right now, she'll ask me what I want because maybe I don't like my 'usual' and I want to try some new food.

Unfortunately, Beck is not Tori.

"You woke me up so early because you wanted to see me, Beckett. Maybe you should start talking now."

His face fell down, his eyes sad and I felt guilt wrapping around my cold heart. "I just wanted to see you, Jade. We never really – "

"I know you missed me." Wow, he must be so surprised with my voice. I'm surprised with my voice. It's not cold and heartless, it's actually soft. "Beck…"

"Jade is something wrong? You've been acting so strange lately. Did I do something wrong? Because if I did, tell me. I will change for you." He grabbed my right hand and caressed it with his thumb. If Tori was doing this, I would be calm now.

"I – I" _Jade, It's now or never. _"I think I need some space for a while, Beck. I think we need to break-up."

Dumbfound is what I want to describe Beck's expression when I dropped the bomb. He was certainly surprised. "But Jade! I thought we were doing so well now. We'll make it work please."

"We don't even see each other anymore." _And it's all my fault. _"I got into some thinking, and Beck honestly, I'm not really happy with us."

"Jade," his voice started to quiver and I can't look up at him. I can't meet his eyes. It would tear my heart. "I – I love you, Jade."

And with those words, I let go of his hand and stood up from my seat.

"I – I am so, so sorry Beck. But I can't continue this. I'm only fooling you and myself."

"Jade, please… don't do this to me."

"I'm sorry." With that, I left leaving him heart broken and lots of food to eat.

I'll be fooling myself if I said that my heart is not tearing into two pieces.

I'll be fooling myself if I said that I didn't cry that time.

I'll be fooling myself if I said that I didn't want to break up with Beck.

I'll be fooling myself if I said that Tori Vega is not worth it.

_Because damn, she's more than worth it. _

**_Relationship Status: Single._**

… … … …

**A/N: I feel so sad writing this. I love Beck. He didn't deserve this at all. But Jade needs to let go of Beck if she wants to have Tori all for herself right? At least now, her only problem is Andre and making Tori realize that she's in love with Jade. Huh, how are you going to do that Jadelyn? Hm.**

**Please let me know of what you think! Review will inspire me to update faster!**

**Oh, and check out my new story, To Speak for the Dead!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I remember why I wrote this story. That's because I got tired with the usual Jade-Tori-Beck love triangle where Tori is the one who always sacrifice everything. She's always the one doing things to make Jade fall in love with her. And Beck is always the one in the way! Well, not in this story. Let's give Beck a break of being the reason why Jori can't happen. **

**PS. I hope Tori gives you a headache in this chapter. Because she gave me headache with her oh so many thoughts.**

**WARNING: Too much Tandre here. But Jori, jori, jori still!**

**Chapter 6:**

**| Tori |**

I was stunned when Jade left my room after I told her about Andre. I mean, I was sure she was going to be mad (which happened, no doubt). But, I didn't really think that she'll change her mind that fast. It seems that she's actually _okay _with the idea of me having a relationship with Andre while we are having this "affair". Well, yeah, of course. I mean, it's what I want. I want to be with Andre. I want to be his girlfriend but I want to keep this strange relationship I have with Jade too. I want that. It'll make me happy in indescribable ways. And I have that. So what's the problem now?

I can't help but think that it's strange, _something too good to be true. _I know Jade West. If she wants something, she'll do everything to get what she wants. But what does she wants? _She's acting like she wants something._ She won't just easily give in to me without putting a fight, right? Hell, she just kissed me hard, gave me that oh so sexy smirk and said 'Just make sure he will not ruin our schedule, Vega. Or I'll kill him.' Then she left. I am not afraid of that threat, mind you. Knowing her closely now, I learned how her empty-threats differs from her real-threats. But she gave in so fast to me. We only argued for ten minutes at most. That's something I should be worried about, trust me.

_Why are you putting too much thought, Tori? You should be happy that at least she's okay with you and Andre! _

That's it! I'm _not _happy that she's okay with me and Andre. Oh god, this is so fucking complicated. (Sorry for the bad word. This is so not me.) I'm not figuring out anything. She should be mad at me. She should threaten things, real-threats. She should leave me and throw our special friendship She should persuade me to break-up with him. But of course I won't because I like Andre, right? Ugh. I'm even unsure myself.

_What are you up to Jade West? What do you want?_

… … … …

It was noon when I heard a knock on the door. Please, don't bother asking me if Trina and my parents are home, because they are not. I stood up from the sofa. I was currently watching _Celebrities Underwater _and eating cereal for lunch. I'm too lazy to cook and I got tired of delivery food. I was actually hoping it was Jade at door, honestly. But it was my new boyfriend.

"Hey there girlfriend," Andre teased me as he walks in my home. I don't mind being called his girlfriend at all. I smiled when he kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey," was all I said.

He looked up at me and chuckled, "Seriously Tor, you're eating cereal for lunch?"

I blushed. "Uh… I'm too lazy to cook and I don't really have an appetite to eat delivery-food."

"Well, you could've texted or called me. I can cook for you," he said. He sat down on the sofa like he owns it. It doesn't bother me at all since he's like family now. I mean, he is my best friend and now my boyfriend.

I sat next to him and he wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer. "Eh… I don't want to bother you." _And I didn't have time to think about it since my mind is full of thoughts about a certain black-haired beauty._

"Well," Andre looked at me, turning his head slightly to do so, and asked, "Do you want me to cook something now?"

"It's okay, really. I'm actually full now."

"Okay then. If you say so."

We watched for a little while, in silence, as I eat the rest of my cereal. After I finished, he grabbed the bowl and set it in the sink. He also got me a glass of water which I was grateful for of course. "Wow, my boyfriend is actually a gentleman. I'm such a lucky girl."

He grinned at me like a silly boy who just pulled a prank. It was cute. "Yeah. But I'm luckier because my girlfriend is one gorgeous talented lady." He gave me a peck on the lips and I cheesily smiled.

"So… what brings you here, Andre?"

He frowned, confused. "Huh? Am I not allowed to visit my girlfriend?"

I let out a giggle at his tone. He said it in this cute baby voice and he ends up with a pout. "No, no. Not really. I just thought you're busy or something."

"Well, I'll never be busy for you, Tori Vega."

I smacked him playfully on his arm. He gave me this fake surprised look. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"You should stop giving me compliments or something like that! You're making me blush."

He laughed when I said that and poked my cheek. Clearly, he's having fun with this, me too. "Well, you're cute when you blush. I guess I'll do that more often now huh?"

I pouted. The one that _Jade _thinks that's cute. "No."

Suddenly, he pulled me in for a kiss. I was surprised at first but it seems that I relaxed when I registered what he was doing. _His kiss is never like Jade's. _When he pulled away he gave me this smile that makes my heart flutter a little. "But you're so beautiful when you're flushed."

And with that pulled him in for another kiss. But I pulled away before it became too sensual, though. "Come on, let's watch this show. I can't miss this episode."

He sighed and gazed at the TV screen. I guess he doesn't like the idea of me pulling away all of the sudden. We watched for a little while when we heard two beeps. _Huh? _I guess, we have notifications on our phone.

Andre and I both took our PearPhones out to see the new notification.

**Jade West is now single.**

**Beck Oliver is now single.**

Andre and I looked at each other after we read it.

"You got the same notif?" he asked me and I nodded my head. "This is bad," he said. "Them breaking-up is bad news. Oh no. We are going to face Jade's wrath again for weeks."

_Jade. Why did she break-up with Beck? Shit, I hope it's not about me. _"I don't know Andre. I mean, this is like what? The third time? I hope they can handle themselves now."

"Huh, I hope it's a mutual decision. I don't like Jade when she's all bitchy."

"Yeah, I hope so…"

"Do you think we should ask what happened? At least?"

"I don't know Andre. It's really none of our business, you know. And, I don't think they are actually in the mood to talk about it. I mean, clearly they just broke-up now."

Andre sighed and looks at his phone again, probably wondering who initiated the break-up this time. I'm guessing it's Jade. I have to know what's up with this so I composed a text message to her.

_**What happened? – Tori**_

"I'll probably go to Beck's to try and see if he's okay. What do you think, babe?" Andre asked me.

"Yeah, you should," I answered. Beck is one of his best buddies. He should try to comfort him. Or my boyfriend is just too nosy. The thought made me smile. Tsk.

Andre stood-up and pulled me in for a kiss. "I'll call you later to keep you updated. I'll go now."

"Alright. Good bye." I kissed him again and watched him walked out. He closed the door and I was again left alone.

My phone vibrated, I have a new message.

_**I broke-up with him. – Jade**_

The reply made me roll my eyes. It's so obvious. But I was actually surprised that she knows what I was talking about. Am I that predictable? Anyway, I typed back.

_**I know that, Jade. The Slap sent me a notification about your status change. I want to know why you broke-up with him. – Tori**_

She didn't reply long.

_**I don't think you need to fucking know, Vega. – Jade**_

Then my phone lights up and I quickly answered the call. Jade was calling.

"Vega," she said from the other line.

"West," I greeted in the same fashion. "You want to tell me what's up with you and Beck?"

"No," she said, no emotions can be heard in her voice.

"Jaaaaaaade," I whined. I know that something is wrong here. Earlier, I just told her that I'm with Andre and now Jade breaks-up with Beck? What the fuck is going on?

I heard her chuckle in the other line and it made me smile. "You're so whiny."

"You like that, though. You find it cute," I argued playfully.

"No. It's irritating," she huffed and I grinned. "And stop smiling like an idiot, Vega."

My smile dropped. I guess, I am predictable. "I'm not smiling!"

"Yeah, right," she said. "I'll be there by 7 later."

"What why?" I asked even though I know the very reason why.

"Just! I'll be there okay? Don't make plans with your boyfriend," she said in a harsh tone. And before I had the chance to reply, she hangs-up.

_Okay. There's something up with Jade._

… … … …

**A/N: Jade is planning something. I just know it, okay! I know that she's planning something. **

**Yeah, I hope you like this chapter! Send me reviews so I'll know your opinions about it and btw, I'm more than open for suggestions. I always try to put your suggestions in my story. So go on and tell me what you think should happen in the next chapter!**


End file.
